Poorly Sick Brother
by ForTheHearts
Summary: Seimei is poorly sick. Who else to care for him then his loving young brother. Ritsuka. Of course with who's help? Read & Review. Constructive criticism. Enjoy!


**Older Brother Care**

__Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Loveless. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!__

The younger brother awakes as soon as he hears the alarm. He knew he had to go to school in half an hour. What made him the cheeriest was the walk with his hero. His older brother called Seimei.

"Ah, good morning." Ritsuka busted in. He lets out a small yawn waiting for his brother.

Seimei didn't stir at the younger one's call. He stared at him. His face etched with worry before he reached out a hand and pressed it against his elder brother's burning forehead.

"You have a fever."

"…I'm f-fine." his eyelids drooping heavily with sleep.

"No you're not...you've got a fever. There's no way you're going to school today." He pointed out as he brushed his bangs off his slightly pink face.

"I'll stay home with you. So just go back to sleep." Ritsuka stated as he stroked Seimei's cheek before kissing his forehead.

"Guess I have no other choice ne?" He yawned.

"Nope!"

Ritsuka sighed before he got off the bed and quickly got dressed. He made sure that he kept a close eye on his sleeping brother. First thing he would buy medicine and proper food to cook.

The school both brothers attended found out what happened. They didn't mind them absent as both males always did well in school. Their marks we're always first in the class every year!

"He'll get better soon." Ritsuka served himself coffee.

Upstairs, all alone even though he was resting he felt lonesome. He was appreciative of what Ritsuka was doing. He honestly didn't want the younger brother to miss school.

Ritsuka slumped in his chair; realizing the time. He makes a run out of the house. Walking the cold long roadway to the nearest pharmacy he wondered if he should contact Soubi.

"I bet he misses Seimei."

The pharmacy across the street as he made it safe. He made sure to gather what was needed. Out of nowhere his phone rings. The caller was Soubi.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's sick so I told him to stay home." He mutters under his breath.

"Are you in school?"

"No I'll be missing a day to take care of him."

"I'll be over as soon as my last class is over."

Just as he's about to tell him not to. It was too late! Soubi hung up. A little annoyed he got all he needed and went to the register to pay for his items.

"Damn man!"

An hour or 2 has passed and Ritsuka was home. Knowing his older brother was still sleeping he would clean up the house. All alone and not forgetting an unexpected guest was coming he was done with the house work. The brothers were the only ones living together as their mother committed suicide just few years back.

"Hey! Let me in!" A loud pound was heard.

"Damn that fool is here.."

The door opens as Soubi busted in. He was smiling patting the young boy's head. He just pushes his hands away. The older college man liked his teasing times with Ritsuka. Once his hands were pushed away he pins him onto the wall.

"He's sleeping right?"

"We can't bother him."

"Should we make him something?" He asked.

"That's a great idea!" He says sarcastically.

"It's already been done though!"

Soubi figured as he walks to the staircase. He followed suit telling him not to be a bother. He hushes him when touching his lips.

"I'm here to care for him too. We're friends and I worry for my two favorite guys." He kisses his cheeks before entering the room.

Ritsuka was annoyed as usual. He lets him be and prepares a dish for all of them. Something smelling good awoken the sick man.

"Soubi you're here."

"I cooked the food." He lied smiling.

"I may be sick I'm not stupid, Sou." He laughed letting out a cough.

Some medicine was found on a small table. Soubi reaches for it giving it to the sick man. He thanked him sitting comfortably on the bed as he had guests.

"Ritsuka should be coming soon with the food."

Seimei rubbed his eyes and looked around. His vision a little blurred too.

"I came to see you as I was worried." Soubi pats his head.

"I'm so hungry! I can eat a whole elephant." He joked rubbing top of his head.

"I'm here." He answered as he settled the cups on the table.

"It smells good."

The food looking good made the 2 older males drool. Surprisingly there were sweets for everyone. Ritsuka just randomly made it as Soubi would be coming over.

"It was my idea for the sweets to be prepared!" Soubi added.

"Eh?"

When he was done eating setting the bowl aside Seimei laughs. He was grateful for his favorite people to be around. Especially his small brother who skipped school just to care for him. As well as his best friend(long time crush) to come over and keep them company.

"Thank you both."

"No worries big brother. You'd done the same for me."

"Hey we're all family here! We look out for one another." Soubi adds when eating a piece of cake.

For the rest of the afternoon leading to the evening they talked and played games. The older males' favorite game was having Ritsuka dressing up in a cute girls outfit. He was hugely embarrassed and wanted to knock them out.

"No pictures, Soubi."

He twirls in a ballerina dress with a flushed face. Soubi couldn't take it snapping pictures. Soon as he heard the flash, Ritsuka chases him.

"Aw man this is a good night."

"This is an embarrassing night big brother!"

"This picture will be my proud and joy." Soubi had to laugh kissing the picture.

The older male laughed as Ritsuka angrily embarrassed. He curses under his breathe.


End file.
